Dragon Arc
by Cherryayay
Summary: I know, this is a crossover, but I couldn't find Skyrim in the categories. Sorry 'bout that. I'm rating it M for my worry. I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonborn Arc! Need I say more?**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and teams RWBY NPR were walking down the streets, searching for any clues as to where J of JNPR has gone.

 **Flashback~**

 _While the two teams were walking down Vale for a good time with friends, it was ruined when three hooded individuals started walking towards them._

 _The three people were all cloaked in heavy silk, all dark blue, not showing any skin at all. As soon as the three people and the two teams, RWBY and JNPR, were about to pass, one of them pulled out a dagger and charged at Jaune._

 _Pyrrha and company stopped him, but then the other two people managed to get behind them, pulling out their own knives and separating Jaune from the group._

 _The two teams were still holding down the man, and shocked at how the other two could get past them. Jaune was doing quite well. As the two men attacked him, obviously having more strength than the boy, Jaune simply blocked with his fists and managed to snap the wrist of an attacker, throwing him into the other._

 _While it appeared that Jaune was victorious, the man that was tackled by his friend pulled out a rounded bottle, glowing with a bright white, smashed it upon the ground and then proceeded to jump into the white cloud that was made. In a window smashing type of affect, the dust just dropped, leaving the two teams there without Jaune and the attackers._

 _A mans voice could be heard echoing out of an alleyway, bouncing off other walls and other alleys, saying "We have the Dragonborn." over and over again._

 **Present time~**

That was three weeks ago. Now with several other teams that support Jaune, whether they are Faunus who are grateful to the boy or people who enjoy having Jaune as a friend, they searched everywhere they could. Yang even broke Juniors club to near nonrecognition because he didn't know where Jaune was.

The two teams decided to go into town, trying to have some "fun". Glynda and Ozpin had even forbid them from returning to Beacon without actually enjoying something for once. It was hard for them to lose the blonde goofball, but they complied and went to a new bar, The Crescent Moon. The bar was owned by a lively woman named Luna. She came from a small village in Vacuo, mainly a more quiet and reserved place, who worshiped the Lunar Gods. Of course, she left do to the excess amount of time on her religion, and not her own life.

The team had been kicked out of any libraries, much to Blake's chagrin, and were forced to do something productive that didn't involve searching for Jaune. The Headmaster wasn't trying to stop the search for Jaune, just simply couldn't stand seeing his children to be in distraught.

Little did they know, four cloaked individuals were watching them. Wearing dark blue cloaks that revealed no skin.

Pyrrha and Yang were drinking the hardest, of course not getting drunk. Yang had built up a huge tolerance, and Pyrrha's family has just been able withstand the alcohol negatives. Ruby was sadly sipping her soda, Nora refused to eat her burger since her "big brother" wasn't there to be with her. Ren was quiet, more than usual, and refused to so much as eat. Weiss had been beating herself up over the incident. She started warming up to the blonde knight, and was extremely worried. Blake ears were sagging, she refused to touch her tuna as it only turned to ash in her mouth, and felt like a rock sat in her stomach. Even Cardin was there.

After the Forever Fall incident, Cardin had stopped bullying all together, had whipped his team into respectable men, and had done what he could to help Faunus, and be a good citizen that got placed in the good sides of nearly every student. All in three weeks. Cardin had no other motives, he simply was shown the error in his ways, and had repented for his sins, personally apologizing to each of his victims, and hadn't even spoken a negative thing to just aboout anyone. His former friends were all the racist members, and he left them, hating them as they only reminded him of what he was, and that they were very evil.

Cardin was the first to notice the figures that reminded him of the two team's description.

"Guys" he said in a steely tone, "we got company." looking up, the two sulking teams were overcome with rage as the cloaked man gave off a sickening laugh. "You are the Dragonborn's friends then?" his voice was deep and alluring, one used to sway people into his grasp. Unfortunately, the teams were to much in rage to even think about it.

The man sighed and produced an old fashioned ax that had a blue haze over it. The teams didn't even flinch as Yang broke two bottles and the two teams were going to kill the man.

"The Dragonborn will never succeed. He is doomed to his fate by Molag Bal. Might as well surrender, youths." his older was of speaking only sent the teams to charge at the man. Swinging his ax, he didn't expect that the brown haired female with pink looking shoes managed to snap the freezing blade with one hand. Nor was he expecting to be stabbed in the gut, and repeatedly kicked and punched by two enraged teams.

Again, the cloaked man revealed a small, rounded vial that glowed white and smashed it against an oncoming fist, cutting the hand and sending the teenagers and himself the grasps of unconsciousness.

 **Jaune now~**

(The story will now continue through Jaune's side.)

Jaune Arc, that was all he could remember as he found himself fighting three men on a snowy patch of a hill. Cleanly blocking and punching, he managed to take down his opponents with brutal fighting styles he couldn't remember learning. The fight lasted only lasted a minute, but the three men were beaten until they were killed through brutal attacks to their skulls.

Jaune found that he didn't care that he just killed three men. Almost as if it was natural. He seriously hoped he wasn't a psycho murderer before he lost his memory.

Looking to the three men, he took there daggers, noting that they were a gold color and had intricate wing patterns on the hilt, handle and back of the blade. He also took one of there cloaks off, revealing some type of leather armor. That explained why there body was so hard when he hit them. The armor was simple leather, woven with metal on the legs and hand guards. The leather leggings had two sheaths for swords on either side, as well as having some small sheaths for daggers and potions.

He removed the other cloaks, and found two small red bottles, one blue one, and one green one. All were covered in leather wraps. He removed each piece of armor off of them, and looked to the ones that would fit. He took a leather helmet off of one, it looked like a simple mask type of one, and it would protect him from winds to his skin. He also took their bracers, and each had a small sword on them, looking like a simple sword, but the beginning of the blade had curves and smooth grooves that were like very small khopesh curves (skyforge steel sword).

He sheathed the swords, took the small pouches each man had, and clothed himself in his new armor. He also took the small pack one man had, noting it had several black runes and pictures engraved onto it.

He looked at the bag questioningly, until a thought popped into his head: an Oblivion Bag. It was a bag that, with the correct runes and magic placed into it, it could hold hundreds of things he couldn't carry. It could also form them into existence whenever he needs to.

Weird, it was almost as if he was so used to them. Guess he was. Memory loss is a tricky fellow.

He looked into his consciousness, seeing that the bag held several books, potions, and several forms of tools and ingots. _Guy must have been a blacksmith._

He decided to look at one of the books, seeing that it had a dark purple flame with fog surrounding it. Opening it, it dissolved into a flash of purple smoke, and he felt something new in his mind. Looking to it, he saw the symbol for summoning a flame atronach. He also saw the symbol for Flames, and Healing.

 _Must know magic. Wonder how much magicka I have?_ Searching, he saw a bright white pool of light that rippled with a non-existent being touching it. The pool was huge. And very bright. _OK. I have a lot._

He decided to look into the other books, finding a book for: Bound Bow, Fire Bolt, and Bound Sword. He was ecstatic. Not only did he have such awesome magic, he was apparently very fluent, seeing as he practice them, seeing them work almost completely perfectly.

His flame atronach was a tall creature made of twigs and bark, on fire, and had the look of a female onto her spectral body.

The bow was a purple bow (obviously) that had intricate designs, and he managed to make an arrow whenever he pulled the drawstring back. He also noticed it couldn't last long. Already in a new environment, and he could already protect himself quite well. Opening his pouches, he saw several gold coins looking back at him. Each pouch held: 27, 50, and 43. A total of 120 septims. The sword was also the same as the bow, having an intricate design and only lasting for a short while. He un-summoned his atronach, and went onto other things.

Luckily, he was able to store the other armor and was surely able to fetch a good price if he could get to a nearby village. Hopefully a city.

Finally looking to his new surroundings, silently cursing himself for not doing it earlier, he saw tall trees, and that he was higher than he thought. He was on an edge of a mountain side, ending the area where snow covered the side he was on. Luckily, the sun was in his direction, warming him up in the cold wind that sang through the trees.

He scoped out the area past the trees, and he saw lush hills, a green landscape and several clusters of trees. He also spotted several old looking ruins popping up here and there, so he was close to civilization, hopefully. His luck prevailed when he saw what looked like a small caravan. If the two big carts, horses, camp fires, and four big-ish tents were any indication.

Smiling, he traveled carefully down the somewhat steep cliff side, managing not to slip or fall to his death. The travel to the camp was surprisingly short, and was quite happy to see some furry looking people sitting and talking. As soon as he was within hearing distance, the owners of the camp saw him and readied weapons if need be.

Holding up his gloved hands, he showed he was unarmed, well in his hands, and slowed down his pace. He kept a nice smile and made no moves for a weapon, seeing as the group didn't seem to be looking for a fight.

A female Furry was holding a broadsword and began walking down to meet him, obviously a leader of some sorts.

"Who are you, youth?" she said in a calm tone, but there were hints of danger in there, showing that she had no problem getting into a fight.

"I am Jaune Arc. I do not seem to recall what happened some time ago, and I am merely looking for a place to hunker down." he lowered his arms, but didn't make a move for a weapon. If he needed to, he could just summon his Bound Sword.

The Furry girl seemed to think it over for a few moments, than began nod slowly. She then turned and called out "KARN!" another Furry, this one a male, jogged out, sporting a simple tunic and had two daggers on his belt. The male, now identified as Karn, had bright blue eyes, and a soft brown fur color. The female had black fur with white stripes, bright red tribal patterns on her face and had white eyes. She also had some makeshift metal armor with straw and leather for bracers and straps.

Karn seemed to eye Jaune with curiosity instead of cautiousness. "Karn, take this lad to Keary. He will know what to do with this youth." Karn didn't talk, but gave an affirmative nod and motioned with his hands to follow him. Complying with ease, Jaune followed, marking and waiting just in case he needed to summon a sword or prepare a Fire Bolt.

Karn took him to an older Furry, this one sporting a white and brown cloak with no visible weapons, and had gray-ish fur with black stripes down the middle. "Thank you young one. You may leave Karn. Let me chat with the Nord stranger." the older Furry was sitting on a decorated mat in the entrance of a tent, inside showing several chests, a smiting table, and enchantment table with several books, weapons, and bottles all stacked in a neat order.

Keary, supposedly, motioned for him to sit in front of him, unrolling one of the bundles next to him and handing the boy a mat, which he took gratefully.

"Hello sir, I am Jaune Arc. If I am to begin a proposition, I simply wish to stay for a while, than I will leave when your group reaches a village or town."

The Furry man just looked at Jaune for a moment before giving a gravelly laugh and began speaking, "Of course, of course. Young one, I see you wish to cut to the chase quickly. Seeing as you have a simple request, I will comply. But one thing must be sworn if you are to travel with our trade group: are you going to cause trouble? Will you be a nuisance to us as we take you with us?"

Not going to point out that he asked for two things, Jaune just answered, "No. If I can help it, I wish to help. Whether it be guarding up front, helping hunt, getting prepared, or whatever is asked of me, I will do what I can to help you people as you are willing to offer me assistance."

The Furry seemed surprised, but smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Thank the Divines that you don't care that we are Kha'ajit. You seem like a nice lad."

"Kha'ajit?" Jaune was confused, seeing as that fact didn't come to him.

"My my, when I heard you say you do not recall the past, I thought you simply had a small memory nuisance lad!"

"I am sorry, sir. It appears that I cannot remember my past other than my name and that the men I awoke next to tried to attack me. I was unprepared for this situation and have seem to have had to kill them." Jaune said with no sympathy for the men except for the Kha'ajit.

"Well, I am sure we can explain what you want to know on our travels. My lad, we are headed to Helgen. It is a small village in Skyrim, but it will be a great place to start. Within two moons (two days), we should arrive."

Giving his thanks, Jaune began to greet the four members of the group, already knowing two (not including Keary). The other two members were females, one a small half Kha'ajit name Velvet with a light white color and small amounts of fur. The other introduced herself as Skeeta, a Kha'ajit with black hair, slit eyes and black fur with tribal patterns like June, the Kha'ajit he met first.

He introduced himself, and making quick friends with Velvet, although she was quite shy. Velvet seemed to be a mage, being the leader in magic of the small group. Skeeta had an elven sword, somw kind of Chitin armor, and several weapons with enchantments on it.

Jaune had taken to talking with Velvet and Keary about trade and enchantments. He traded his extra leather armor, getting a total of 235 septims in return. He then went with Velvet to the enchanting table and began to work with her enchanting some objects. He decided to start with his leather bracers, seeing as he would need to in the future.

"O-ok Jaune. First you need t-to learn a skill you wish to enchant the bracers with." Velvet was a good teacher, although sh tended to blush since Jaune gave her his full attention. Didn't help since he openly gives honest opinions, like when he teased her by saying she looked adorable when she blushed. He gave the Kha'ajit group a good laugh with his teasing.

"Hmm. I think I'll learn Lockpicking. could become useful if I go into any ruins." handing him a small book, Jaune absorbed it in a cloud of brown, and found that he had something new in his conscious. He walked over to the enchant table, took off his bracers and placed them in the middle, took a Soul Gem (moderate soul gem) and placed it in between the bracers, then got to work. From what Velvet taught him through her own demonstration, it requires the caster to focus on the item and the enchant they require, upon focusing on morphing the two with the filled soul gem.

A purple wind took hold of the objects, morphing them together and making the Soul Gem a lighter color, signaling that it is empty. His bracers now had a small cloud of green light over it every fifteen seconds, although you would have to look closely to see it. He put them on and felt the same, but when Velvet gave him a locked chest to practice on, he felt calmer and swifter in his movements.

As a congratulatory gift, Velvet gave him a silver ring that, according to her, should strengthen his sword strikes.

He then left the tent, and walked over to June, asking for training in swordsmanship. She agreed happily, but probably just wanted to have some fun if her happy grin said anything.

Pulling out his swords, he held one in a reverse grip, and the other normally, holding one lower to his legs and one up in front of his chest.

He charged and met June half way, blocking a strike with one sword and performing a series of low strikes to her waist. She had her armor to protect her, but the blade still cut her leg somewhat. Charging again, Jaune made an X with his swords, blocking her broadsword and pushed her away, dropping low and hitting her hand away with the flat of one sword.

He ducked and dodged, but he still got hit plenty of times, even had his swords get removed from his hands, leaving him weaponless. Thinking herself victorious, she didn't think that Jaune had a Bound Sword, from with he summoned it and charged her, catching her by surprise and knocking her sword away, putting the purple blade to her throat. "Yield."

She didn't seem happy to lose, but grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. "That was impressive youth. I still think you should work on getting a shield."

"'Still'? When did you tell me this?" Jaune was limping with her to a log, with which he pulled out two red bottles, Healing Potions, and gave one to her, pouring the liquid on their cuts and bruises, healing them and giving them sighs of relief. "I noticed that you seemed to walk awkwardly with two swords, although the way you used them showed potential. Not amazing amounts, but a good amount that must be polished if you are to survive here.

I recommend the shield since you seem to work on defensive and counter attacks while blocking."

"Thanks June, I'll see about getting one." the two were about to get up when he remembered, "Hey June *Yes Jaune?* Do you think you can help me with a bow? Also with cooking? I think I should learn them if I'm to survive out here."

June just grinned and her ears twitched. "Sure thing youth. Can't have a lad like you dying now can we?" taking his hand, she lead him to a cooking spit, hiding the bright blush that graced her face. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to make a good stew, alright youth? Now take the ladle..."

 **Two days later~**

Jaune shouldered his bow, taking the rabbits he snagged back to the caravan that stopped for a while, he began to skin them and put them in the small cooking pot. His rabbit stew has become famous among the caravan and the other traders and merchants they passed. Meeting merchants gave him a good idea of life that his Kha'ajit friends couldn't. He also managed to get a good hunting bow, enchanted with Flames. He also had a good amount of steel tipped arrows. Every now and then, the memory of when he saw his reflection for the first time would appear.

Back at the first day, he looked into the reflection of his now one sword, he sold the other for 20 septims, and saw that he had blonde hair that went down to the small of his back, sky blue eyes that June and Velvet often would compliment, and had a pretty normal set face. He also noted that his ears were long and pointed. Correcting himself from being a Nord to a Wood Elf. It also explained his natural desire to be in the trees and use the bow.

He also sold one of his elven daggers, keeping the two of them in a custom scabbard on his belt. He also keeps two pouches of Health, Magicka, and Stamina crystals (it turns out that freezing the potions makes a reaction were they become big crystals, making them able to be shaved into bite sized pieces, doing the desired affects, but only the liquid one could heal open wounds, and the liquids were more potent than the crystals, but the crystals were still useful) on his belt, red for health, blue for magicka, and green for stamina.

He had finished skinning them and took them out of the hot pot (rhyme) and began to cut them up and cook them. Taking out several spices and ground up salt, he mixed them in with a thick stew, put some ground up flower to add to the flavor, stirred it and poured out a good amount into several bowls. Walking over with a bark tray with the bowls, he saw June cleaning her sword of some blood and Keary and Karn counting the money they got from some bandits they encountered earlier.

By now, the others had gotten Oblivion Bags and started storing the items they got into their respective bags. Smelling his delicious stew, they all stopped what they were doing and gratefully took the stew. Velvet was the best eater, despite her usually calm and shy demeanor. Happy with his friends enjoying his food, he went through his pack, taking out his normal armor. His armor was still the leather armor, but his helmet was replaced with a hood that was sown into it, stronger steel replaced the metal pieces that were covering it before, and his sheaths were more numerous.

It helped that his Oblivion Bag was a simple pack and it was able to have a custom holster for it on his back, ensuring that it won't be taken from him without him noticing.

He went to a small flower patch next to the caravan, taking several buds and burs on the plants. Walking back, he saw that his friends were finishing off the stew greedily, licking the bowls clean and licking the ladles. June and Velvet were his best eaters, as well as the most fun to tease.

"C'mon you all. Time to head out."

The girls gave out small sad groans, only making Jaune take their bowls and putting them in the back of the wagon, take out two apples and give one each to the two horses, one a white filly, and one a majestic black colt.

Jaune and June took point up front, Velvet in the back with spells ready if need be, Karn readying his bow and daggers, and Keary and Skeeta taking place in the front, steering the horses.

It was only an hours walk before they came into view of Skyrim's border, paying the toll and making good work to Helgen. The village itself wasn't that impressive: stone walls and towers were protecting the small village, a good number of buildings and people, but there was quite the few stern glares from some soldiers that were racist.

Parking there carriage, the group started unpacking in a good spot that they were allowed to trade in. They had the major tent set up with the carriage in it, the horses being fed and groomed, and Jaune and Karn setting up with Keary talking with some Imperial soldiers. Several soldiers and townsfolk walked up and began trade, at least the ones that weren't racist.

Soldiers were spending there pay on some whet stones and some new swords or potions, and the townsfolk were buying some rugs and spices, as well as some stones and jewelry that they couldn't get at local traders.

This went on for two days before the caravan began packing up to leave, Jaune was going to stay and talk with the soldiers about the nearby towns for him to stay at. The caravan was sad that he was going to stay, but they gave him hugs and their best wishes. June and Velvet gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, blushing a wildfire. Jaune didn't fare any better.

"If we ever meet again, let's have some _fun._ " June said, making Velvet even redder, and Jaune having a sly grin. Taking their hands, he kissed them and promised. Before they left, Velvet and June made their way back and handed him a necklace, one with: an ebony tooth, and a piece of dyed leather that had Velvet markings on it. He took it and gave the two gals a bear hug.

Personally, Jaune didn't care nor like the Imperials, but he was going to respect them if he was to get there help. Buying a map of Skyrim from a local trader, he bought two whet stones and went and increased his weapons at the nearby forge.

Making his way back to the town square, he saw that the soldiers and townsfolk were covering it, and that some important looking Imperial was talking with some Thalmor elves as a few carriages made their way in, all carrying Stormcloak prisoners. Now Jaune wasn't an idiot. Over his time travelling with the caravan, and being in Helgen, he had been listening to rumors and asking about some local politics. He learned that the Stormcloaks and Imperials were at each others throats for a while now, and the dispute wasn't getting any better. He pulled his hood over his head, hiding his braided hair and face from the passing prisoners.

He saw that there were some standard Stormcloak soldiers, a man in a poor tunic, and several young people with odd clothing. He felt some kind of feeling in his chest. Longing maybe? Recognition?

There were seven odd looking teenagers all together: a young man with a streak of magenta, a orange colored girl that was looking in every direction rapidly, a petite blonde woman who was holding a sobbing girl with a red cloak, a woman with long red hair, a very pale woman with white hair, and a half Kha'ajit with a bow in her hands.

As the soldiers and prisoners began piling out, he noticed a headsman with a bloody ax and several wooden boxes waiting next to him. The man in the poor tunic attempted to run, but one command and the archers took him down. He grimaced as the female soldier in metal armor ignored the unknown people, but still ordered that they go to the block.

He was going to help these people, it was obvious that they didn't deserve this treatment. A priestess began giving the people their last rites as one of them interrupted her and walked to the block. He gave the man props, he was brave.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" looking closely, the man had a big smile on his face as the bloody ax was swung down. He felt anger broil in his blood as the crowd cheered for their death. He couldn't take it anymore, the girl that was sobbing was lead to the block. Pulling out his sword, he charged the headsman.

The crowd of soldiers were to stunned to stop him as he cleaved the mans head clean off his shoulders, only reacting as he attacked the next Imperials. Jaune had taken a steel shield from a dead bandit on his second day, so he used its, surprisingly, well kept form to his advantage.

Swinging his sword, he brought down two soldiers with one cleave, blocked three arrows sent his way and used his Flame magic to take them down. With the archers down, he charged at the armored woman, knocking her sword to the side with a successful parry, and rammed his sword into her gut. As the woman fell, Jaune cleared out the other soldiers quickly. The towns people ran and hid in their homes as Jaune freed the Stormcloaks.

As he handed a knife to one of them, he went over and helped up the girl. Holding her by the shoulders, he led her shaking body to the others, were the blonde woman quickly grabbed her in a bear hug. The blonde woman let go and began thanking him, also the other teenagers gave him their thanks too. Being polite, he removed his hood. He wasn't ready for the looks of shock nor was he ready to be tackled by seven warm bodies.

"JAUNE!"

He noticed that the people seemed to know him (oh how did you know?), so he assumed that they could refresh his memory. "Um, hello?"

The group seemed to hear his hesitation, getting off of him, pulling off the smallest girl. "Jaune, it's us, remember?"

Jaune saw some memories pass through his vision and his train of thoughts. He couldn't grasp onto them, they just disappeared.

He was about to respond, but a pitch black beast landing on the nearby tower silenced him. With a deafening roar, the remaining people made a desperate run for the nearby stone buildings. He heard people shout "DRAGON!" and he noticed that the Dragon seemed to speak some kind of language with every attack it laid down. Meteors were raining down with its presence!

Running with the other teens, he went into a small building, finding several Imperial and Stormcloak corpses, all having killed each other in their meet.

The teens gagged as Jaune only had some discomfort. Through the run, he put his hood back on and pulled his sword and shield out. "Listen, I don't know who you people are, but before we can get anywhere, we need to survive this. Take their weapons and armor." Jumping over, Jaune began removing the corpses armor and weapons, showing severed limbs and deep cuts from their own fatal blows. Not seeing much of an option, each began arming themselves with some armor and weapons, all a mix of different sides.

Some took Imperial curaisses, other Stormcloak, some took a mix of helmets, boots and bracers. Each took a sword, dagger and/or an ax and/or a shield.

As they finished getting their looted armor on, they turned as a male ran in, sporting a Stormcloak set of armor and an ax. "Ralof!" the youngest seemed happy to see a Stormcloak, apparently they met in during their trip to Helgen since they seem quite awkward around the gear and weapons. Almost like they've never seen them before.

"Little Rose! I see you and the others made it. Gods..what a waste of good men. *Notices Jaune* Hey, you attacked the Imperials without a second thought. I thank you for that. We Stormcloaks could use a good Nord like you."

Jaune smiles warmly, "Thank you, but I am not a Nord." Jaune lowered his hood, revealing his long blonde hair, but more impotantly, his pointed ears. "Aw, a Bosmer I see. Well than Wood Elf, I still humbly thank you. Now let's get out of this damned place."

Nodding, Jaune and Ralof lead the way, having Jaune lockpick the metal door. As Jaune opened the door, several shouts came from the gate behind them. "Imperials, hide! I'll try to reason with them."

The Imperials were a small troup of four, one with a female wearing similar metal armor to the one Jaune killed, and the others all wearing light armor. Ralof made himself known and started talking, but the Imperials wouldn't hear it and began to attack. Acting quickly, Jaune and Ralof killed the Imperials, leaving the other teens to stare in shock.

It was the tall woman with red hair that spoke first, "H-how can you just k-kill the like that?!"

Ralof and Jaune shared a look then stared at the woman like she was an idiot. "In this land, you need to kill if you want to survive. That's how life works." Jaune said simply. Taking the soldiers money and swords, Jaune placed them in his Oblivion Bag, getting more shocked looks from the teenagers. Before any could speak, Ralof raised his hand, "Don't we'll explain later."

Continuing on, the group passed through a small room with several dead animals and barrels with sacks of food and other goodies. Along with two more Imperial soldiers.

Using his Flame Bolt, Jaune struck one in the skull, killing him in a small inferno. The other was made quick work of the magenta haired boy/girl, apparently taking the hint. "Go through those barrels, take some potions." The teens fanned out, the blonde and black themed girls looting the corpses and taking two Oblivion Bags that lay in a chest. Opening the bags, revealed several pieces of food and several daggers and ingots.

Placing the sacks on their backs, the two girls waited for the others to search through the barrels. As the teens took what they wanted, they continued on. Sounds of fighting drifted up the stairs, prompting the others to go down them. "Oh gods, it's the torture room." Ralof visibly shuddered.

Walking down quicker, they found two Stormcloaks with heavy weapons attacking an old man with magic and a younger man with a poorly made mace.

The white and black themed girls took them out from behind, causing the two Stormcloaks to sigh in relief. Jaune took out a Health Potion and poured it over one of their arms, where a bad burn showed. The wound healed, and the others gaped at the two. "Hey, there's a book and some money in here. Take these lockpicks and lets get going." Ralof said.

The black haired girl took the lockpicks and went to work on the metal cage, unlocking it and then taking the robes, money, Magicka Potion, and the spell book.

Pocketing the book and robes in her Oblivion Bag, the half Kha'ajit gave a sad nod to the dead man as the pink girl came out with another Oblivion Bag (they're pretty common) a mace, a few lockpicks, a sword, and a shield, along with a black book.

Nodding, the group made their way down the passage way, passing several cages with dead men and skeletons. Walking by even quicker, the group found themselves in a cave, filled with Imperial soldiers. Attacking, the Stormcloaks and the teens wasted the soldiers, taking their weapons and bows and quivers.

The Stormcloak soldiers stayed behind, except for Ralof, who lead the way with Jaune. Again, the group found themselves in cave. But it was covered in spider webs, big ones, and had disgusting egg sacks and corpses strewn around. Walking in, huge spiders made their way down, making the girls shriek in disgust and fear. The red haired woman more than the others.

Using his Fire magic, Jaune burned the spiders, lighting the webs surrounding the cave on fire. Running to an exit in the small room, they found another cave, this one sporting a bear and bottles of wine. Jaune eagerly took the wine and big coin purse, then crouching down. The others followed suit. "We either pass or take her out. I have a bow and some arrows if anyone needs it." Ralof offered.

Pulling out his own bow, Jaune notched an arrow, which in turn lit on fire at the end. Pulling back for more force, Jaune aimed for the eye, hitting a dead bullseye.

The bear simply gave a small whimper as the arrow pierced its brain and lit it on fire, killing it.

Standing, the group ran outside through the cave mouth, shielding their faces from the burning sun. Turning around, Jaune addressed the group,

"Welcome to Skyrim."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cardin was not mentioned in the first chapter. Now he is. Also, if anyone wants to make the others a different race, PM or review me.**

* * *

Jaune and company were admiring the beautiful view from their area, all until the black dragon roared and flew overhead. Thankfully not noticing the group.

As the group was about to continue, the youngest looking one stopped and exclaimed, "Wait! We forgot Cardin!" The teens, save for Jaune, and Ralof seemed to know this Cardin guy, and seemed very worried about said person. "What happened?"

"W-well when we were boarded up with the Stormcloaks, the General guy took Cardin and sent him off with the guys in the gold armor."

 _Gold armor? Thalmor?_ "Did theses people carry ornamental items?"

The short girl nodded, sending a shiver of worry down Jaune's spine. "Ralof *looks to Ralof* Take these people to Riverwood. I'll go for this Cardin."

The group seemed to protest, but all it took was a ball of fire to fly past there heads and strike a charging wolf for them to shut it. "Watch your surroundings. Can't do to good to have you be killed by a wolf now can we?"

Turning, Jaune went down a winding path next to the cave mouth, going down the cliff with ease. Ralof looked to the group of children, sighed, and motioned for them to follow.

 **With Jaune~**

Hopping from branch to branch from the close trees, Jaune spotted a small convoy resting at a cave, the guards up in high alert from the Dragon that appeared overhead just a while ago.

Readying his bow, Jaune readied an arrow, the tip lighting in a small flame.

He aimed.

He drew back.

He released.

 **With the others~**

"I hope Jaune is alright." came the voice of a certain Spartan, fiddling with her sword. Ralof gave a hearty chuckle, but didn't stop going down the dirt road. "I'm sure your friend is fine! He took on all those Imperials didn't he? I'm sure the lad is doing well. Might've already found the Cardin boy."

Having their hope restored, the teens and man continued on the path, looking back in slight worry.

 **With Jaune~**

(To make it clear, this will be more of a third person around Jaune, occasionally shifting to the others)

Jaune pulled his sword out of the neck of the last elf, receiving thanks from the lone captive. Cardin was a good six feet, wearing some form of metal armor with a gold bird symbol scratched yo near nonrecognition. The boy had soft eyes and had a tremendous amount of muscle on his body. Nodding, Jaune lowered his hood, making the boy even happier.

After explaining what Cardin wanted to know, he went and removed the biggest armor that would fit him, luckily the main man of the group was a big fello.

Taking a mace and great-sword, as well as two big knives, Cardin was ready to set off. Nodding, Jaune handed him some Health and Stamina potions, as well as a small stack of coins in a leather pouch.

Now taking two horses, who luckily obeyed, they took off in the general direction of Riverwood. If his map was correct. Riding through the trees, stopping every few minutes for Cardin to catch up, they made a steady pace to Riverwood. No bandits or wolves or anything. Just them riding.

After a good hour, they reached the gates of Riverwood, colored armored guards with helmets that showed no face watched them carefully, some making some sharp comments on Jaune's ears. Racism is a bitch. They made a curve to the area behind the blacksmith, where Ralof and a woman were talking with the teenagers.

Noticing Jaune and Cardin, the teenagers gave them hugs and sighs of relief. "Hello everyone. Ralof, what did I miss?"

Ralof gave a sigh, the woman seemed to be lost in thought, tapping an ax against her leg. "These newcomers asked about something called 'Aura'. To me, it sounds like magicka, but they keep telling me that it doesn't involve spells or any form of magic. It's confusing."

Rubbing his head, Jaune went down in thought as Carding greeted the teenagers. "Let me see. I was taught a spell that lets me see magicka from a wandering mage. If I can't see you "Aura" then you have magicka, seeing as that is the only thing it can see. All right?"

Getting nods, Jaune walked up to the youngest member and got to her eye level. Cupping a cheek and putting a finger under her neck with the other hand, Jaune's eyes started glowing a bit.

In Jaune's and Ruby's conscious, the two saw a ball of red light, rippling slightly and vibrating. Ruby, on the outside gasped, having the spell deactivate and Jaune smiling lightly. "You little miss *ruffles hair* have a good amount of magicka. I'm not sure what this Aura is, but you have magic."

Getting some disbelief from the other teenagers, he did the same for them. Seeing black, gold, red, green, pink, white, and silver.

"I can only see another persons magicka levels. So yeah, you have no Aura."

The blonde woman looked down, "Explains why I couldn't beat them. Normally I could have wiped the floor with them, but I just couldn't."

"OK then. We should probably figure out what to do. We can't stay here the whole time."

The red headed woman nodded, "OK then. But I think we need some more supplies, maybe some new weapons." Ralof nodded. He turned and began talking to the woman with the ax. Turning, Jaune addressed the other teenagers. "So~ How do you know me?"

Thus began the couple hour long explanation of who Jaune was. "Damn, didn't know that. Well it's good to know who I am." The smaller girl was clutching his waist protectively, the explanation helped explain why it felt so normal.

Jaune split his six hundred septims, giving around sixty seven to each of them, not a lot, but enough to get some moderate supplies, maybe a spell tome.

Ralof returned from talking to the woman, and told Jaune they could go to the Riverwood Trader. Walking to the two story building, a middle aged man with some lightly colored clothing was arguing with a woman who resembled him quite a bit, showing that they might be siblings.

"I said no- oh customers. Welcome to the Riverwood Trader, we have everything you could get in a small village. Main attraction, entrance to the Throat of the World."

"I take it your Lucan, we were told you could give us some supplies. We have a little money, not a lot, but maybe we could get some things?"

"The man answered tiredly, "Sure thing, *everyone looks for something* sorry about earlier, our golden claw was taken by some bandits and now it's at Bleak Falls Burrow, northeast of town i you were wondering."

Jaune nodded, "Sounds interesting, maybe we could check it out for you?"

Lucan looked surprised, "You'd do that for us? We would be grateful if you could." Jaune made small talk with Lucan as the others bought their supplies from Lucan's sister. Accepting the now made job, the group were given some Heat Potions. Potions that warm them up and will help the snow of the mountain.

Nodding with gratitude, the group made their way to the trail, smiling and petting the dog in the street.

The trip was short, and the cold was quick. Snow quickly covered the green grass and snow quickly fell into their vision. Taking their potions, they ran into a tall stone building in the snow, several shapes of people in the building.

One of them was leaning on the tree in front, looking like he was bored out of his skull. Noticing the group of people, he pulled out his ax and bellowed a war cry. No hesitation or time to look, he just yelled and charged.

The others were still wrapping themselves around killing other people, but Ren, Cardin, Jaune, and Yang were willing to do it, Yang more hesitant, but willing. Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby were still hesitant to try, and Blake was just nervous to actually kill someone, but willing if she has to. Nora, well, it was hard to tell. She simply smiled and brandished her war hammer.

Pulling out his sword, Jaune met the bandit half way and used his shield to block a heavy strike from the curved ax blade. The bandit pulled out a knife and slashed upwards, only to have the blade melted from a fireball and a blade to be planted in his skull, dying instantly. Three more bandits ran out, each carrying a sword or an ax, a big one had a big sword and a shield, two archers were notching arrows from the top.

Using his shield to block an incoming arrow, Jaune ducked low and kicked a bandit's legs out, knocking him down and then planting his sharp end of his shield into the bandits throat. Cardin was parrying and deftly caved in the heavy armored one's head, and Ren was busy using his knives, stabbing once in the stomach then twice in the neck.

Pyrrha took out her bow and fired at one of the archers, flinching as her arrow hit the skull of a female bandit. The other archer knew some ice magic, launching a few bolts down at the group. Weiss bought the spell tome for Lightning Bolt, sending an arc of pure electricity into the archer's chest, making her spasm wildly and fall to her death on some boulders on the ground.

Panting lightly, Jaune and Cardin began to remove the pouches of septims from the bandits, taking some spare knives and the fur pelts for the others. Pyrrha took some steel tipped arrows, and the others were trying not to look at the head of the man Cardin caved in.

"Come on. We should make haste." Ren said sagely. Continuing on their trek, the others came to the ruins of a hulking stone temple, the silhouettes of several archers and bandits walking and taking positions by the pillars and statues.

Luckily, the group was able to hide, making the bandits who saw them relax and mumble about bad sight in the snow. Jaune pulled out one of the gold knives, held it by the tip, took aim and then threw it with deadly accuracy at a lone archer, making him fall over the edge he was watching over, into the river several hundred feet below.

Unfortunately, two bandits saw what happened and saw Jaune as he tried to cloak himself again. The bandit with a mace and shield began pounding on his shield, signaling the other seven bandits for a fight. Three archers took fire at the group and said group was forced to charge.

Jaune began dual wielding his Bound Sword and his normal sword and began parrying blows with a dual knife wielder. Blocking quick blows, Jaune managed to get a lucky punch in, sending the bandit into a slight daze, then promptly being stabbed through his weak fur armor.

Nora was trading heavy strikes with another heavy weapon user, quickly dodging the giant blade of a great sword and crushing the bandits chest.

Ren, Pyrrha and Blake were fighting three bandits who were quite skilled, but each managed to kill them. Ruby used her new bow with Weiss using her Electric Bolts on the three archers, with Yang charging a man with two swords.

In short time, the bandits were all killed, the girls were shaking slightly. "Hey, I get it isn't good to kill, but if you want to survive, your gonna have to."

The others only nodded weakly. Opening the big doors, Jaune signaled for the others to get low, each one doing so with little hesitance. Summoning his Bow, Jaune took aim at a bandit that was leaning on the wall. Releasing an arrow, the bandit fell forward after bouncing off the wall, a well placed Ether Arrow in his eye.

The female took out her sword and looked around cautiously. Jaune took out his other knife and threw it with deadly accuracy, hitting her in the head, the blade going straight through her skull and into her brain.

Taking what valuables the two had, the group proceeded. Continuing on, the group was set on by Skeevers, only for them to be crushed by Cardin's great sword, and Pyrrha and Nora being removed from the back of Jaune.

After a scuffle with a puzzle, they got through to a thick wall of spider webs. "Hello? Who's there?" A weak voice called out cautiously. Walking forward, it appeared that a man was wrapped up in the spider webbing, pale and weak.

Jaune instantly began to cut him down, getting a grateful thanks from the man as he stood up. "Thanks mate, but it appears I must be leaving." Pulling out a knife, he aimed a stab for a surprised Yang, only to get his wrist snapped and a sword through the throat by Jaune.

With a sickening squelch, the man fell off of the blade, collapsing onto the ground as Jaune cleaned off his sword. Leaning down, Jaune fiddled with the man's pockets, revealing a solid gold dragon's claw.

It had three weird symbols of animals on the palm of the claw, but it was pretty normal. Jaune placed the claw in his Oblivion Bag and continued on.

After a spat with a giant of a spider, Pyrrha screaming like a little girl and the girls cowering in disgust and fear of the giant insect that Jaune, Cardin and Ren had to kill, they stopped and watched as Jaune was about to continue.

"Jaune, shouldn't we get going? We got the claw." Blake asked, wanting to get out of the cave system. "You all can go, but I feel that I should continue. Don't ask why, but it's a gut feeling and those feelings haven't been wrong yet."

With a sigh of defeat, the group continued on with a determined Wood Elf. They came across a rather odd room, several tombs and open crypts were everywhere. With a gross clicking and groaning, the dead bodies on the walls started to move and unsheathed their weapons.

"Draugr!" Jaune shouted, activating his Flame Magic and launching volleys of fire at them, ending their charge rather quickly.

Weiss activated her lightning magic and charged up some puddles, shocking the un-dead Nords.

Continuing on, the group was happy to see a rather big room, although it had a weird wall with odd symbols on it. Jaune saw some faint blue hazes on some certain symbols, beckoning him closer. Almost in a trance, Jaune walked to the weird wall, the blue light getting brighter.

Almost like a wind, blue light was absorbed into him, stopping the group in their tracks as they now noticed what was happening.

For a few moments, a bright blue haze and wind enveloped the Arc boy, coating him in a blue light of pure blue and epicness. Jaune himself was feeling...enlightened? He felt clear. Happy with something filling his body, filling his soul pretty much.

As the light and wind vanished, Jaune saw a hazy, glowing blue glyph of power in front of his vision. Jaune reached out to touch it, but a crack from the tomb behind him made him draw his sword and shield, ready to charge. The others followed suit.

A Draugr Overlord crawled out with an Ancient Nord Ax that was glowing blue with some sort of enchantment. It roared a "FUS!" and the group was sent staggering back. The creature raised its ax for an overhead strike at Weiss, but Jaune managed to intercept in time, pushing the blade to the side and sending a slash at the Draugr's chest. It staggered back and was tripped by Cardin, sent down on one knee.

Getting up, it received a heavy fist to it's skull from Cardin, stabbed in the left arm and breast repeatedly by Ren. Roaring another Fus, Ren and Cardin were pushed back, and several more Draugr's crawled out, at least another two dozen that were intercepted by the girls.

Ren got up, drowsy from hitting his head on a jutting rock and was bashed in the head by the Overlord's handle, with a sickening crack that left him on the ground and a pool of blood forming.

Raging, Cardin tackled the Overlord, pummeling it with several strikes from his fists and rocks he picked up. The beast, again, roared a Fus and knocked Cardin back, but was stopped short as Jaune dove in and sent a flurry of slashes to the creatures withered and cracked armor, cutting off an arm.

Falling on a knee, Jaune picked up the one handed ax and struck with all his strength, decapitating the Overlord with ease.

Panting, Jaune looked at the blade, taking in it's old cracks and the enchantment he was studying. Turning over, even more Draugr' entered the cavern and the group was forced back. Jaune then noticed a large pile of oil the group was standing on.

"Nora! Take these Healing Potions and tend to Ren! Everyone back!" Each person complied and Nora and Blake rushed to Ren's side quickly, while Jaune activated a Flame in his hands and shot a volley of flames into the oil as the horde of Draugr walked in it. In a few moments, each undead husk was burnt and charred, but dead.

Jaune killed the rest of the Draugr' with his bow and planting good shots in theirs skulls and necks.

Panting, he made his way to a sobbing Nora. Bending down, he checked Ren. Still breathing. Good. Looking at the gash, healing potions wouldn't be enough to close the wound. To deep.

Searching his Oblivion Bag, he searched for any better healing methods or items, when he found a tome on "Healing Hands" Opening it quickly, it evaporated in a haze of gold dust and light, slamming into his chest. Activating it, he aimed his hands at Ren and flowed magicka into it.

Immediately, a wind of golden light enveloped Ren's head and the wound closed.

Sighing in relief. Nora hugged Jaune after he announced that Ren was OK.


End file.
